The Blue Virgin
The Blue Virgin Holiest Saint of the Thauran Empire. ---------------------------------- First Appearance According to Legend she is an incarnation of Maria, the Mother of Jesus, and appeared to the Thaurans in times of need to give advice and point the way to salvation and rescue. The first time she appeared aboard the lead Ark Ship to Rene Thauran himself after they arrived at the original destination, the Payroo System and the Payroo II planet. Conditions were not as the original survey promised, because a Meteor had struck the planet and made it almost impossible to colonize. The Blue Virgin appeared and told Rene about 11 Star Systems with pristine Garden worlds. With a miracle the Tanks of fuel were replenished and a Hyper Jump beyond the range of any safe Hyper Jump was made, and all but one Ark arrived safely at the promised new region. Far beyond United Earth and GalNet communication. The Lost Ark was called the Ark of the Doubters and Non Believers. (This is legend and Lore and no records exist what really happened) Second Appearance The Blue Virgin appeared again to warn against impending doom if the Vampire society was maintained. (See Thauran Vampires) Third Appearance She appeared again to warn the Thaurans of the Approaching Y'All and told the Emperor to send a Ship to Earth and apply for Union Membership. (Both events are assumed invented by the Thauran Emperor to make his decisions palatable to the People. Of course, Thaurans believe it to be true no matter what) Third Appearance CLASSIFIED-CLASSIFIED- BLUE BLUE RED Erica Olafson, disguised as the Blue Virgin, leads a revolt against the Thauran Emperor and ends the Thauran absolute Monarchy and replaces it with a Constitutional Monarchy, helping a Thauran Noble Woman in exile. Her involvement is highly controversial among those who know about it as he/she was still a Union Captain and getting involved in the local issues of a Union Member was not legal or permitted. Eric claimed it was done during a Vacation, whiwh doesn't make it legal. His involvement however is only known to Deepa and Alycia while Richard Stahl had strong suspicions leading to a rift in their friendship. Richard Stahl then decided that as long as there is no evidence or official complaint he has no need to act, but he scolds Eric and tells him to come clean by delivering an official but classified report to the State Department and the Fleet. The new Empress of Thauran and the new elected Parliament of the Thauran Republic intervenes and claims that they had asked Eric for help and that the details of his help are not the business of others, citing Assembly Resolution 4-4459 (Markan Wars) that a Union Member society can ask the Fleet for help and that such help go along with the Officers Oath to help defend the Union against Enemies both foreign and domestic. They also provided evidence that the Thauran Emperor was again dealing with criminal entities and planned a war against the New Siam Kingdom. After seeing this evidence Stahl feels sorry for scolding Eric and decides his protegee had acted correctly even if he didn't agree with the method used. (Clandestine and subterfuge). The Church of the Blue Virgin is the State Religion of the Thauran Empire and fully sanctified by the Roman Catholic Church of Earth and called a "Sister Church" nominally under the Control of Vatican and Pope 98% of all Thaurans are devout members of the Church of the Blue Virgin. Priest hold high Social Status. Several Thauran Orders of Nuns and Monks are dedicated to that Religion and the Blue Virgin. The Highest Knight Order of the Blue Virgin is an Elite Unit of the Thauran Army and fanatical defenders of the "Faith". Category:Religion and Gods Category:Religion, Gods and Myth Category:Entities Category:Edited by Renaud